Bloody Love
by OviusLu
Summary: Sekali kau tahu rasa dari darah manusia, kau tak akan pernah kembali menjadi dirimu sendiri. Kau akan merasa haus untuk itu. Selalu merasa haus hingga kau berakhir meminum darah itu secara terus-menerus. Luhan merasakan bagaimana perasaan tersiksa karena itu selama dua ratus tahun, dan Ia memohon pada salah satu Exorcist bernama Oh Sehun untuk membunuhnya. HunHan/Yaoi/M/Vampire!AU.
Bloody Love.

©FF milik Yu-kun dan Mi-chan cuma mem-beta FF dia.

HunHan as main pair. KrisLu as pair.

P.S : Yu-kun hampir belok haluan karena keimutan Luhan selama ini :v

P.S.S : Yu-kun itu mesum.

Ide FF ini diambil dari salah satu Dou…ehm, kesukaan Yu-kun. Kalau kalian pernah baca, kalian pasti tahu alur cerita FF ini –walaupun ada sedikit perubahan di mana-mana. Sekian dan selamat membaca.

-520-

Kalau ditanya kenapa alasan Sehun memilih sekolah _Exorcist_ , maka Ia akan memberi jawaban bahwa Ia hendak membalas dendam pada semua kawanan vampire di dunia. Bukan hal aneh apabila Sehun, si pemuda tanpa air muka, memiliki ambisi untuk membunuh semua vampire. Itu dikarenakan Paman dan Bibi Sehun tewas dibunuh oleh mereka semua.

Sehun terlalu bodoh pada saat itu. Memilih berlari keluar dari rumah tanpa mempedulikan Paman dan Bibi di dalam sana. Ketika Ia kembali pukul delapan malam, Sehun sudah menemukan Paman dan Bibi tertidur di lantai disertai beberapa tetes darah berwarna merah pekat dari leher mereka.

Dan hari ini adalah puncak dari semua ambisi Sehun. Ia lulus dari sekolah _Exorcist_ dan Ia di tempatkan di posisi khusus. Di mana Sehun mampu membasmi para vampire sendirian. Tanpa ada bantuan dari siapapun, Sehun akan membunuh mereka semua.

Mata secerah sinar mentari itu menatap serius ke arah pemuda di bawah sana. Pemuda berpakaian mirip _Pastur_ , namun sedikit lebih mewah. Pemuda itu nampak membawa sebuah buku tebal dan tanda salip berada di depan cover buku tersebut. Kemudian ketika buku tersebut terbuka, dan pemuda itu mulai membacakan sebuah mantra, para vampire-vampire di hadapan pemuda tersebut mulai memekik menahan sakit sebelum mereka berakhir seperti debu. Hancur.

Ia semakin serius menatap pemuda tersebut. Dan ketika Ia menemukan sebuah tanda salip kecil di dahi si pemuda, sebuah senyum lebar muncul di bibir plump-nya.

"Aku menemukanmu, Oh Sehun."

Pukul sepuluh malam. Sehun sudah terlalu lelah untuk sekedar melepas semua pakaian khusus untuk _Exorcist-nya_ dan Ia malas mandi. Biarlah. Ia akan mandi besok. Melempar kitab ke kasur, Sehun baru akan merebahkan diri di kasur ketika suara berisik dari luar pintu terdengar. Ia berdesis sebal, kemudian kembali ke arah pintu depan disertai raut kelelahan.

Baru dua kali membuka kunci dan hendak membuka pintu, pemuda asing di luar sana sudah terlebih dahulu membuka pintu. Alhasil, pintu berwarna putih bersih itu berhasil mencium dahi si pemuda pucat.

"Hei!" Ia berseru sembari mengusap dahi.

"Oh Sehun, aku mohon bunuh aku."

Huh?

Sehun menatap pemuda asing di hadapannya. Kemudian ketika Sehun menemukan bahwa warna mata pemuda itu adalah merah dan sebuah tanda bulan di telapak kanan si pemuda, Sehun menetapkan satu hal di sini.

"Kau vampire?"

"Ya. Aku Lu Han. Aku harap kau bersedia membunuhku. Malam ini."

"Huh?" Luhan berkedip beberapa kali di depan pintu rumah Sehun. Tadi, pemuda pucat itu membuka pintu rumah kemudian memberi perintah untuk Luhan keluar selama Ia mempersiapkan kitab untuk membunuh Luhan. Tentu Luhan menurut kemudian memberikan pelukan heboh pada si pemuda pucat.

Namun, sudah lebih dari lima belas menit Sehun belum muncul. Luhan bahkan baru sadar ada kertas putih bertuliskan 'Vampire not allowed.' di depan pintu rumah Sehun.

"Sehunna."

Lupakan. Luhan sudah menyerukan nama itu lebih dari lima puluh kali seperti anak kecil di depan pintu rumah Sehun.

TBC –Tao Butuh Cinta- :v

Hallo. Bisa dibilang kami berdua ini baru dalam dunia Fanfiction. Karena selama ini kami berdua sibuk bikin komik, hehe. Di sini pengurus akun adalah aku, Mi-chan, dan kalau yang nulis FF adalah Yu-kun, si mesum itu.

Kalau kalian minat sama FF ini, Yu-kun akan usahain untuk next. Tapi lihat jumlah review dulu, kalau banyak yang dukung aku sama Yu-kun bakal usaha untuk nulis yang terbaik. Karena ini cuman prolog yang ngenalin kepribadian para karakter utama.

Note :

Exorcist : Semacam pendeta namun bekerja khusus untuk memusnahkan makhluk-makhluk astral dari dunia lain melalui barang-barang tertentu (kitab, kalung, pedang, dll.)

Pastur : Pendeta.


End file.
